zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8
It's Definitely Suspicious! is the 8th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on June 1st 2013. Overwhelmed by Toripu, the girls are rescued by Hequet, the priestess of the temple. After learning of how the ruins began to degrade, the girls set out to first heal Leviathan's injuries before returning to restore the ruins. Summary Upon recovering her spear, Leviathan is suddenly attacked from behind by a creature which Syrup identifies as a Lucasite. The Lucasite unleashes numerous Toripu on the girls, forcing Bahamut and Jörmungandr to transform in order to defend themselves as well as an injured Leviathan. Moving to attack the Lucasite, Bahamut and Jörmungandr are unable to defeat it due to its superior evasion abilities. Leviathan holds the creature in place with her water magic, allowing Bahamut to attack it but even this proves futile as the creature is unharmed and Leviathan collapses. Forced to revert back to normal, the girls brace themselves as the Toripu return while the mysterious boy watches from above. Awakening later in a secluded room, Leviathan meets Hequet, who reveals herself to be the one who saved the girls, having created a barrier to hold the Toripu back. Heqet explains that her family protects the temple but now she is alone and cannot appoint a successor. Asked why they came, Syrup reveals that they are the Aquafall Defense and did not know about the Lucasite. Hequet reveals that one month prior, the floating islands which had the water fell to the ground and the insects released by the Lucasite caused the area to dry up. As the girls get hungry, Heqet gives them lunch, including water from the spring prior to it drying up. Sad about drinking water which is low in quantity, Leviathan attempts to summon more water and with support from her friends, is able to do so. However, the quantity is little and she collapses soon after but leaves a positive impression on Hequet. The girls ask Hequet to leave with them but she refuses, citing her duty as a priestess for the temple who must protect it even with the Lucasite present. As she reveals that Leviathan's spear appeared on the altar the previous night, Leviathan wonders how it did so, suggesting to herself that someone may have put it there or that the spear itself did something. Also remembering the mysterious boy who directed them towards the desert, the girls wonder if there is something special about him and if there is a connection between him and Leviathan's spear. Soon, Hequet reveals that the dawn is coming and by using a hidden passage, the girls can safely escape outside. Giving everyone directions, Hequet wishes them good luck and allows them to go on their way. While walking, the girls comment on how a vacation turned into a journey before soon reaching the end of the line and finding their way outside. Seeing how bad the ruins have become and wanting to help Hequet, Leviathan wishes to return and fight but suddenly, the mysterious boy appears and tells them such is impossible. Noticing Leviathan's injury, the boy tells her that she can heal it at Rajima Volcano and suggests that by going there, they can find the strength to beat the Lucasite. As he suddenly disappears, Leviathan decides to follow his advice and go to the volcano in order to make herself stronger. Hearing her out, the others agree to go as well. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leviathan #Jörmungandr #Syrup #Bahamut #Hequet #Mysterious Boy Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic *Barrier magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Bahamut's staff *Jörmungandr's ax *Leviathan's spear Navigation Category:Episodes